


How to Drink a Milkshake

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Oral Fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-16
Updated: 2011-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor instructs Rose how to drink a milkshake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Drink a Milkshake

**Author's Note:**

> kink_bingo square: oral fixation  
> comment_fic prompt: Ten/Rose, banana milkshakes

“Doctor, we’re in front of a Ben & Jerry’s.”

“I know, Rose. I wanted to get a couple of milkshakes before we hop back in the TARDIS. This is one of the few places I know in London where I can get a banana milkshake.”

“Why specifically banana milkshakes?”

“Oh, Rose, you should know by now why I prefer bananas over other fruits. They’re full of potassium.”

“Banana milkshakes aren’t that healthy.”

“We’ll pretend like they are for today.” The Doctor grabbed Rose’s hand and the two of them walked into the Ben & Jerry’s.

“Two banana milkshakes, please.”

“We don’t serve banana milkshakes,” the attendant at the counter said.

“You don’t serve banana milkshakes? I could’ve sworn you sold banana milkshakes in 1988—or was it another place I went to in 1988? Oh, I don’t know. Do you have any alternatives?”

“We can make you a Chunky Monkey milkshake instead. That has banana ice cream in it.”

“Right, then, I’ll take two Chunky Monkey milkshakes.”

The Doctor paid for the milkshakes and picked them up at the order pick-up side of the counter. The Doctor and Rose sat in an area of the Ben & Jerry’s that was near the middle of the store, away from the front door as well as the bathrooms.

“Rose, here’s how you savour a banana milkshake.”

“What’s so different about drinking a banana milkshake?”

The Doctor put a finger on his lips. Rose looked at him and stopped talking.

“First, you put your lips on the straw.”

Rose put her lips on the milkshake straw.

“Then, you suck—slowly—and let your tongue take in all the flavours of the milkshake: the banana, the fudge, the crushed-up walnuts...”

Rose sucked the banana milkshake slowly as the Doctor instructed.

“Okay, it’s technically a Chunky Monkey banana milkshake. But it still has banana in it, and it’s still good. And if the straw gets stuck on a nut, blow it out of the straw, move the straw somewhere else in the milkshake and suck again until the container is empty. You got that?”

“Yes, Doc—“

“Shhh. Mouth on straw.”

Rose nodded.

The two drank their milkshakes slowly as the rest of the Ben & Jerry’s was filled with the talking from other people, music over the speakers and activity in the shop. The Doctor would swirl sips of the milkshake in his mouth before swallowing his milkshake. He looked in Rose’s eyes as she drank her milkshake. They smiled.

Eventually the two of them reached the bottom of their milkshakes.

“Okay. Now, how to finish a milkshake. You go around the bottom of the milkshake with a straw—once again as slowly as you can—and suck up all the milkshake mixture you can until you can’t suck anything else out of the cup.”

The two loudly slurped as they attempted finishing off drinking their milkshakes.

“And that, Rose Tyler, is how you drink a milkshake.”

“That was the strangest tutorial on drinking a milkshake I’ve ever had. In fact, it’s the _only_ tutorial I’ve ever had.”

“What? It’s not like the rest of the universe has Ben & Jerry’s scoop shops.”

Rose smirked. She laughed at the Doctor.

The Doctor rose out of his seat. “All right, then. Back to the TARDIS. Allons-y.”


End file.
